Egg Hunt Egg-stravaganza 2008/Guide
Your First Eggs Your first goal is to figure out what is going on. Basically in each city there are some Moogles that are giving out initial eggs. You get one free egg every Earth hour (or Vana'diel day) from the Moogle in the center. Your first goal will be to collect the first 3 letters of your name in eggs. Trade them in and you will earn your Egg Helm. However, it is not as hard as getting a random egg and finding people with the eggs you need. Rather, you can find someone named such that their first initial and the egg you need are the same. For example if you invite "Chapel" you will get a C egg. If you are partied with multiple people you will get to choose which one you want. The zone that the other members of your party is does matter, they need to be in the same city as you, though the area in that city doesn't matter. If the person you pick is wearing the Egg Helm at this time, you will get the first two letters of their name. *You will get one bonus event egg randomly by trading any of the following to the Moogle: **12 Bird Eggs **6 Lizard Eggs **12 Hard-Boiled Eggs **1 Soft-Boiled Egg **1 Colored Egg *You will get two bonus event eggs (same letters) by trading the following: **1 Party Egg (HQ of colored egg) *You will get three bonus event eggs (same letters) by trading the following: **1 Lucky Egg (Rare drop from Knight Crawler in The Boyahda Tree) The first H.E.L.M.ing attempt of each Vana'diel day will also give a random lettered egg. Moogle Locations Festival Moogles will appear at the following locations during the festival period. Speak to them to learn the details of the festival. Southern San d'Oria (J-9) / Northern San d'Oria (D-8) Bastok Mines (I-9) / Bastok Markets (G-8) Windurst Waters (north side) (F-5) / Windurst Woods (K-10) If your inventory is full when you speak to the Moogle for your free egg, the moogle will try to give you the egg anyway. You may receive the message "You cannot obtain the Egg. Come back after sorting your inventory." If so, you may still get a free egg on that Vana'diel day (from any event moogle), however the egg may not be the same as the one you could not obtain. If instead you get only the message "You cannot obtain the Egg," then you will not be able to get an egg for that Vana'diel day. Bear in mind also if you are a new character: You must have existed within the game for at least three (game) days before you are eligible to receive the eggs. If the character was made in less than three days and you speak to the Moogle, the Event Moogles will give you the speech, but not the egg. Rewards Rewards for "7 of a kind", "Initial 8", as well as the Orphic Egg, National Eggs, and Jeweled Egg are the same as last year. However, this year they've added three new national eggs: Clockwork Egg, Hatchling Egg, and the Melodious Egg. To obtain any of these eggs, first obtain one of the first National Eggs, either from this year, or one you've kept from previous years. All you have to do is trade the first 5 letters of a region controlled by the nation you have an original National Egg for, and you will receive the new National Egg. For example, if you have a Flower Egg, you check the conquest, and trade the first 5 letters of any region controlled by Windurst for a Hatchling Egg. Once both both national eggs are obtained, you can get a Jeweled Egg by trading yet another 5 from region controlled. Here's a more organized recap on how to obtain this year's and last year's rewards: Before getting any of the reward eggs for the event, you must first complete the "First Three." Once you have completed the "First Three," you may do any of the following combinations. *Repeating a combination that you've already received a unique reward for (Fortune Egg, National Eggs, etc) will reward you with minor prizes seen at most special events (chocobo tickets, colored drops, costumes, etc.) *Trying to trade a Chocobo Egg will result with the Moogle telling you "Ku..........po! I can't egg-cept such a rare item. You should take more care of your belongings, kupo!" See Also :Egg Hunt Egg-stravaganza 2007#Event Walkthrough :Egg Hunt Egg-stravaganza 2006#Event Walkthrough